Order Of Infinity
"Anything is possible." The Order of Infinity is an Order of Adepts whose powers are not developed along Degrees but instead are channeled through the Names of God. Also known as Living Saints, the Infinity Adepts are easily one of the strongest of Adept Orders due to their awesome supernatural powers. Aspect Of God: Infinity AKA: The Theists. Facts: -The Infinity Symbol is the logo of the Theists. -Infinity Adepts thirst for knowledge. The more they know, the more Name they know, which means the more powers they can develop and access. -Infinity Adepts do not possess Degrees, instead they channel their power through Invocation. When using Invocation, the Saint is referred to as an Invoker. -Other Kenosis Users are able to use the Names of God as well, but only some of them. It appears only the Infinity Adepts have full access to all the Names of God. -The Names of God are sacred to the Infinity Adepts and they guard them jealously. -Theists don't really form organizations just for themselves. They maintain their own Chantries and other things peculiar to a fully developed Adept Order. But they don't form Factions or have Sects or Theist-only organizations. They choose to join other organizations or forces at work in the world, and influence events from there. It's part of their mentality, not to isolate themselves but instead to spread out and be a part of all things. -Historically, Theists don't really stick to Tribal differences all that much. Most Saints consider the grand theological conflicts of church councils to be mere squabbles considering what they know about The Infinite Being. Also, Saints have learned to self-identify quickly, so they will see themselves as separate from whatever Tribe they were born into or operate within. -This isn't to say Theists don't join Tribes. There are plenty of Christian, Muslim or Jewish Saints. Only that the Theists always have their eyes on the bigger picture and don't fall into tribalism like others do. -Theists are masters of Natural Theology and Forbidden Knowledge Lore. -In a real sense an Infinity Adept is like an Ultra-Adept. They have access to all of God's Aspects. But there's a downside to this, it often takes them longer to master those powers than the other "specialized" Adepts can acquire at a faster pace. -The Infinite Order is a diverse crowd with people from many (often opposing) viewpoints finding common ground within the Order. Many different personalities and skill-sets serve the Infinite Order. -Theists are naturally suited for traversing the Omniverse. They are resistant to Translation Errors when passing through Realms, be it via a Portal or even a Rift. -The Order of Infinity is technically open to all souls, but the Order definitely attracts philosopher types more than anything. The kind of people who ask the Big Questions and concern themselves with the bigger picture are exactly the kind of people who experience God as The Infinite Being. -The Aspect of the Order is completely Natural Theology, yet the particular power of the Order (Invocation) is based more on history and people's interaction with God. Because of this, the Theists are the only Order that is listed among both the Natural Orders and the Ecclesiastical Orders. -Anyone who calls upon one of God's Names is a friend of this Order. -Jealousy sometimes erupts between the Theists and their brother Adepts. For while other Orders strive to follow God under the umbrella of their own theological paradigm, the Theists explore God most intimately through the Names. They study at the feet of the Master, and their aloofness and inability to be pigeonholed into a single category often irritates others. -Blending = Adepts of other Orders follow a single Aspect and derive their overall nature from it. But Theists can follow an infinite number of paths thanks to their Holy Names. Imagine what an Adept would be like if they followed the Degrees of several Aspect Names, perhaps a mix of King, Trickster and Unknown? Theists truly come in a variety of forms and powers. -Idols represent finiteness, the spirit of denying the Infinite-Being. Because of this, Theists suffer from the effects of Idols especially so. Invocation: Theists can use Invocation if they have Holy Names, Names which are so existentially empowered that the very act of speaking them affects reality itself. These Names are collected and protected by the Infinity Adepts who keep them listed in Litanies, often scrolls or books whose sole purpose is to list the Names and their nature and effects. Also known as Saint Sorcery, the powers of Invocation can be used by Storytellers to to accomplish any feat necessary to push the plot line ahead. A powerful Theist can accomplish supernatural effects of Biblical proportions. Notice that the Theists don't have Factions or Sects. This is because differentiation among the Infinite Order is already done according to what Names they have and use the most. For example, a Theist in a royal family will posses Names that are royal in nature, and thus possess powers like those wielded by the King Adepts. It needs to be stressed that Invocation is not magic, you don't put a coin into the machine and get the same thing out every time. Most Names, especially smaller, simpler ones, will produce the same effect time and again, but sometimes The Almighty might see fit to tweak the results and cause something different, for whatever reason. *If you're trying to create your own Holy Names but can't think up any new ideas as to what powers they cause, try visiting the Superpower Wiki for inspiration. Names for God is also a great source. '' ''*Simply reciting a Name will only produce a basic power of that Name. Mastering a Name of God means acquiring 'True Understanding,' which means knowing everything about that Name; it's history, it's connections, what it implies for other things, etc. Invocation and the acquiring of Knowledge go hand in hand, because the more understanding someone has, the greater their specific understanding of Holy Names. *Some Names have been banned by either the State or Church in the past, these kinds of Names are known as the Forbidden Names. *Invocation allows Storytellers and players to 'hijack' the systems of power or magic from other gaming systems and borrow them for use in an Adept story (or they could always make their own). Instead of magic, however, the characters would use the recitation of Holy Names. For instance, Lord of Flames would give a Theist access to powers of fire, etc. '' ''*To Invoke a Name, a Theist can either speak the Name or write it down or even draw a symbol representing it. *For alternative Names to use for fun, try using Spoof Names. *For numbers or symbols associated with the Divine, see Divine Concepts. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Solomon's Folly: Solomon was said to be Israel's wisest king and one of the most renowned members of the Theist Order. He was gifted by God Himself with visitations and a breadth of knowledge few at that time could surpass. Under Solomon's rule the kingdom expanded to its maximum historical limits and for a time the people knew peace and prosperity. But then it failed. Solomon began experimenting in other names, names not of God but of pagan deities and foreign concepts. Whether he did this out of a desire to search for new Names of God or because he had become enamored of strange and esoteric knowledge, no one today knows. What can be known was the end result. Solomon turned from God to other powers in creation and in time lost both his own power and his kingdom. Today the story of Solomon is both a shinning example of what Theists can do when they remain true to God, and a cautionary tale of what can happen when they don't. Glossary of Terms (Theist): -Aspect Name = A Holy Name that denotes one of God's infinite number of Aspects. Aspect Names are the Aspects that found entire Orders of Adepts. -Historical Name = A Holy Name based on God's involvement in history. When Theists form organizations around such a Name, it is called a Chapter. -Location Name = The Name of a Location that is important to the subject of God, variation of Historical Name. -Metamorphic Names = These are Holy Names that change a person's physical build and nature if you attain high enough Degrees in using them. -Ordo = An organization based on a Name of God that is one of the Aspects that founds Adept Orders. All Aspects of God are Holy Names but not all Holy Names are Aspects. -Symbolic Name = A Holy Name based on something that is symbolic of God, either by God's design or man's. When Theists form an organization around that Name, it is called a Society. -Tribal Name = Within the Names of God are the names of religions that are Theistic. They are listed with an external link to explain them and each of them will produce recruits for the Infinite Order. Affiliates: -Aspect Warriors -God In The Skull -Philosopher Warriors -The Witan -Order of Archangels References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-infinity/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinity -https://www.reddit.com/r/philosophy/ -https://philosophynow.org/ Video: